


The New One

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [33]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: I’m a monster/guardian that the local village give sacrifices too and you’re the new sacrifice but don’t worry I won’t eat you, I’m kinda lonely AU
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Kudos: 7





	The New One

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly finished, but I got nothing else coming out of my brain today. Hopefully I can come back at some point and create some really cool story with this idea.

Ichigo sat in the clearing awaiting his fate. The village elders told him it would be quick and painless. Like they would know. They were never sacrificed. 

Every spring, his village sacrificed someone to the Guardian of the Forest. Or was it Guardian of the Village? Ichigo didn’t remember. And he didn’t care. The sacrifice was supposed to guarantee them a good harvest in the fall. 

Ichigo was a few months shy of 18, which meant this was the last sacrifice he could have been up for. The Guardian only wanted children. Which was creepy. But when a Village Elder called out Yuzu’s name, Ichigo volunteered. He had to protect his little sister. He was the older brother. 

There was a noise behind him. He turned to see a tall man with long red hair. He was wearing a white robe with pink flowers on it and no shoes. 

“You the new one?” The man asked.

“Who are you?” Ichigo asked.

“Renji. Why do they dress you guys like that?”

Ichigo looked down at himself, remembering that he was wearing a thin robe and nothing else.

“What am I supposed to be wearing. I’m a sacrifice. You’re either going to rape me or kill me or both.”

“What?! No! That wasn’t the agreement! I’m not going to… No!”

“What?”

“Gees. The explanation is going to take awhile. And I’d rather do it over some tea. Or booze,” Renji said running a hand over his face. “Follow me.”

And with that, the man - Renji - disappeared into the surrounding forest.

“Come on! I don’t got all day!” His voice called out.

Ichigo rushed to follow the Guardian.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
